


Dustin Is Cupid

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cute, Dustin is Cupid, Dustin is a man with a plan, Eduardo is slightly creepy, Eduardo may be a serial killer, Love, M/M, Mark is a stripper, Whore to Housewife, and he hates algebra, but not a total creeper, no he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Dustin Is Cupid

Eduardo's P.o.V  
\----------------  
I never meant to like Mark Zuckerberg, I had only heard about him from Dustin; hell, the first time I met him, he was dancing around half-naked. There were really only three things I knew about him; he was Dustin's friend and occasional sex partner, he was a stripper, and he was as smart as all living fuck. Dustin hired him to dance at my party, I have to admit that he was pretty cute. I started to think about Mark a lot, I even considered going to the club he worked at. I'm not a total creeper, so I decided against doing that. 

It seemed like Dustin might actually like him, though. He went on dates with him and not just thinking about sex in mind. Mark was still cute and I was still interested, but I didn't try to get with him. I ended up finding a website with his pictures on it, but after a ton of quickly deleted searches and a lot of right hand shame, it just wasn't enough. I needed to see Mark again, in real life and I had it all planned out. Little did I know, life was extremely good to me and I would be seeing him sooner than I knew. 

Mark's P. o. V  
\---------------  
I hated Dustin sometimes, he could be a total asshole. He knew what he was doing, still yet, he paid me for it. I never should have told him I was looking for a boyfriend. I sighed, dragging myself into algebra, taking a seat in the back; I didn't pay attention to who I sat next to, they were where I usually sat. I hated algebra, it was boring, they weren't doing anything that didn't come easily to me. See? Geniuses have problems too! I perked up when I heard an oddly familiar voice come from beside me. "M-Mark...?"

Eduardo's P. o. V  
\----------------  
Class was awful, at least this one was; it wasn't interesting and none of my friends were in it. I usually sat in the back and tried not to draw any attention to myself, I could usually get away with it too. It was halfway through class when I heard the door open, a few people glanced back, but I didn't bother. My pen fell to the ground, it made me curse to myself, moving to pick it up. When I sat back up, I felt someone else close to me now. It wasn't really odd, there weren't many open seats. Out of curiosity, I glanced over to see who it was sitting next to me. My heart sped up and I couldn't take me eyes off of him. Everything I thought about saying to him went straight out of the window. Now, I had no idea what to do or say, I hadn't expected to see the curly haired man again so soon. My eyes were wide. "M-Mark?" I managed to get out, my voice sounding soft and so uncertain. 

Mark's eyes were wide as he looked back at me, they seemed to be full of...fear. "Please, don't tell anyone." Mark whispered out to me. I tilted my head a bit at the comment. "About what?" I questioned, but then I suddenly got it. "Oh! Of course." "Thank you, it's just...kind of embarrassing." He said. "It's totally understandable." I told him. I ended up getting Mark's number after algebra ended and I realized something that day; maybe algebra wasn't so bad. 

Dustin's P. o. V  
\--------------  
I am pretty much Cupid, I set Mark up with the best person possible for him. It was all part of my 'whore to housewife' plan for him; of course, I never told him the plan's name. He had been looking for a serious boyfriend and Eduardo was too; they were both smart, they didn't have many common character traits, but opposites attract. Initially, I had only planned for Mark to dance at the party, but I had seen how they looked at each other. Setting everything up was the easy part, but now they had to really like each other and actually engage with each other again. I didn't know if it would work, neither were very good with emotions and Mark wasn't great with people. Still yet, I was going to do everything in my power to get those two together. 

Eduardo's P. o. V  
\-----------------  
I ended up having a "date" with Mark a few days after our meeting in algebra. We were just going to be hanging out with Chris and Dusting, but it was still going to be fun and pretty interesting. He was already at Dustin and Chris' dorm room when I arrived, he answered the door for me. "Oh, hey, Eduardo!" Mark said, smiling brightly when he saw me standing there. His smile was a lot like everything else about him, it was adorable. "Hi there." I smiled back at the curly haired man. He let me inside and headed into the kitchen, laughter and talking came from the kitchen. "We're glad you could make it." Chris told me, nodding politely, I didn't really know Chris, but he seemed like a good person. "I am too, it has been a while since we hung out." I replied, I really was happy to hang out with my friends and Mark. Mark wasn't exactly a friend yet, but I felt like we might end up being pretty good friends, if not more. I'm hoping it's the latter. 

Mark's P. o. V  
\---------------  
I leaned against the counter, smiling as the other men talked and laughed; I wasn't saying much of anything to them. "So, do you guys want to take this into the living room." Dustin suggested after a few minutes. We all agreed and headed into the living room; I sat beside Chris and Eduardo sat across from me with Dusting by his side, we were separated by a small table. "Hey, Mark, have you found a boyfriend yet?" Dustin smiled knowingly at me. "Nope, not yet." I replied, my cheeks turning a little pink. "Neither has Eduardo." It was perfectly clear what Dustin was trying to do, but he didn't seem to care. "Oh, really?" I questioned, I was genuinely surprised by this fact. "A handsome guy like you, what's wrong with you? Are you crazy or something?" I smiled. "Yes, I'm completely insane. In fact, I have people chained up in my basement." Eduardo grinned back at me. "Well, at least you're honest." I chuckled, looking at him, he looked back. I think that, just maybe, this could be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
